


All Over Again

by milkfruit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, takes place right before the war with valm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Gaius rekindles an old flame.





	

It’s been two years but some things never change.

One is how fucking  _ cold _ Ferox is. Gaius rubs his hands together and blows hot breaths onto them what feels like every five minutes, and he keeps his hood up to warm his ears and not to hide his identity for once. The freezing winds are still biting though, still turn his face red and keep his lips numb. No one in this Gods forsaken country is dressed for the weather except for him so he sticks out like a sore thumb and his Plegian accent certainly doesn’t help.

Another is how Gaius never truly stopped the shady business tactics. His profession hasn’t changed and he still takes up some unsavory work from time to time to make ends meet. He doesn’t regret this, however, as he idly picks the lock on one of the back doors to the fortress of the West Khan. (He can’t just be  _ waltzing in _ with the way he looks.) It tumbles and clanks to the cold stone ground obscured by the white blanket of snow beneath his feet and he slips inside quietly. 

His footsteps are feather light and stealthy when he sneaks in. The arena is vacant and the crackle of the torches on the walls remind him of a dungeon despite the unmistakable boisterous sound of Basilio’s laughter filling the corridors and ricocheting off the walls. He follows that sound to the main chamber and he peeks around the lip of a wall to see a group of rugged-looking warriors surrounding the Khan in what appeared to be merriment.

All but one.

Lon’qu wears a sour expression, but he can tell by the swordsman’s attentive stance that he is comfortable in the presence of these people, particularly Basilio. Olivia saunters up and whispers something to Basilio before shyly slinking away, and Basilio roughly pats the shoulder of Lon’qu beside him and says something Gaius can’t make out before the Khan nods to the group and they disband. Gaius hides in the shadows behind a tactically placed pillar and exhales a bated breath.

He waits but Lon’qu seems to be waiting for something as well. Lon’qu’s hand is on the hilt of his sword and he remains perfectly still until his comrades are out of earshot.

“Show yourself,” Lon’qu growls, and the slide of metal against its sheath is enough to be Gaius’s only warning.

Gaius makes himself known, sliding out from his hiding place and taking his hood down, flakes of snow falling off of him in the process. He steps forward, giving a small wave.

“Hey, Champ. Long time no see.”

Lon’qu’s eyes widen when Gaius comes out of the shadows, and the sword slides back into its sheath just as quickly as it had come out. He’s at a loss for words for a few moments as he stares in disbelief.

“Gaius,” is all he can muster, his voice sounding strained and weak. 

They take time to study each other.

Lon’qu sounds the same, has the same stern expression, but somehow seems more weathered than before. There’s a new scar he can see right above Lon’qu’s collarbone, white like a chalk line, but still visible. He looks older, eyes starting to crinkle at the sides and a crease forming between his eyebrows.

Gaius wonders if he’s changed as well, if he looks different in Lon’qu’s eyes.

“...Why have you come?” Gaius is surprised when Lon’qu’s voice goes from soft and vulnerable to rough and angry so fast. “You aren’t here to waste my time, are you?”

“C’mon, Champ, would I do that to you?”

Silence as Lon’qu scowls.

Gaius sighs. “Don’t answer that.” He paces around for a bit, finding any excuse to warm himself up in this freezing weather. “I’m here on business. Chrom’s getting the gang back together and I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d come fetch you, is all.”

Lon’qu’s gaze drops to the floor. He’s considering his options, Gaius can practically see the wheels in his head turning.

“Chrom wants me to fight for him in Ylisse again?” 

“Yep. We’re supposed to meet him in Ylisstol in two weeks. Interested?” 

Lon’qu takes a moment before speaking again, his voice quieter. “...And you will also be included in this arrangement?”

“Ain’t got nothing better to do... ‘Sides, it’d be nice to be with you again.”

Lon’qu turns red, a sound like  _ nngh _ exiting his throat. He’s suddenly fidgeting, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Gaius remembers this, how cute and shy he used to be. It seems that hasn’t changed either.

“You are suggesting we try us again.”

Gaius smirks and stops pacing. He has to admit that it wasn’t his initial intention to try and rekindle his relationship with the swordsman, but he figured it couldn’t hurt now that the Shepherds were reuniting for another indefinite amount of time. Last time had ended rocky, with their goals for the future clearly too different for it to work. But… Gaius did miss him, missed him so much it hurt sometimes. He missed waking up curled against him and Lon’qu muttering his hesitant ‘I love you’s and having someone to feel like  _ home _ . And that’s precisely what Lon’qu was to him; someone who accepted Gaius and was someone for Gaius to come back to and feel comfortable and loved around. He missed that so much it made his heart ache. He knew that Lon’qu’s sword was meant to be the priority over Lon’qu’s heart, but Gaius was never known to act in anyone’s interests but his own.

“Maybe,” Gaius says. “Come or don’t. It’s up to you.”

Lon’qu remains silent for another minute. It felt agonizingly slow, but in the end Lon’qu is moving forward, and Gaius doesn’t quite register anything until Lon’qu has his arms wrapped around him and he can feel his warmth seeping into him deeply. 

“...Basilio ordered me to aid Chrom in the war. I still feel I owe that to him. And I owe it to you too. ...I missed you.”

Gaius had frozen in place, but was thawed by Lon’qu’s tenderness. Gaius returns the embrace, and he missed this too; having his face buried against the champion’s chest and hearing the rhythmic thumping of his heart next to his ear. Even in the cold of Ferox, Lon’qu was still so warm and still felt like  _ possibilities _ .

“I missed you too, Champ. Happy to have you back.”

_ He felt like change. _

 


End file.
